


Ziellos

by DragomirPrincess



Series: Himeko - Szenen eines Lebens [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Family Issues, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: Einige Stunden nachdem sie von Nejis Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld erfahren hat, irrt Himeko getrieben von bittersüßen Erinnerungen durch Konoha und zuletzt in die Arme von Hiashi Hyuuga, der einst sehr deutlich gemacht hat, wie wenig er von ihrer und Nejis Beziehung hielt.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Himeko - Szenen eines Lebens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987000
Kudos: 1





	Ziellos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinea/gifts).



Es waren Stunden vergangen seit die ersten Krieger aus der Schlacht zurückgekehrt waren, seit Team 8 mit Doku an ihrer Seite auf sie zugetreten waren; Stunden seit die letzten Verletzten durch das Tor hereingetragen worden waren; Stunden seit Tsunade ihre Tochter in die Arme geschlossen hatte ohne ihr ihr Beileid auszusprechen, schweigend; Stunden seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Neji im Krieg gefallen war.

Die Krankenlager waren inzwischen eingerichtet und Himeko hatte versucht zu helfen, war jedoch immer fortgeschickt worden. Niemand war so schwer verletzt, dass jemand eine hochschwangere junge Frau arbeiten lassen wollte. Sie war ja nicht einmal eine besonders gute Heilerin.

Das Nichtstun ärgerte sie dennoch. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach hier sitzen und nichts tun, während überall um sie herum gearbeitet wurde. Sie wollte sich ablenken, wollte ihre Sorgen vergessen, hatte einfach schon viel zu lange einfach ausgeharrt, während andere in den Krieg zogen, während ihr Liebster sein Leben für den Sieg gab.

Doku hatte ihr alles erzählt, was auf dem Schlachtfeld geschehen war, allem voran von Nejis letzter Endscheidung. Jetzt ruhte sie sich aus. Sie war in der Schlacht schwer verletzt worden und sie brauchte einen Moment allein mit Kiba.

Hinata packte bei den Heilern mit an und Kurenai war bei ihrem Team.

Himeko fühlte sich furchtbar allein und das Kind in ihrem Inneren schien das zu spüren, denn es wurde ganz still, seine Bewegungen waren kaum mehr zu spüren.

'Ich möchte, dass wir, wenn ich zurückkehre, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist, dass wir heiraten.' Es tat weh daran zu denken.

Es tat weh an Neji zu denken.

Sie stand auf, bevor die Tränen sie übermannen konnten, und wischte sich über die Augen. Sie konnte hier nicht bleiben. Sie musste einen Moment allein sein, nicht mitten in der Menge, auch wenn sie hier kaum jemand beachtete. Sie alle hatten ihre eigenen Sorgen.

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und strich ganz langsam darüber, wie um das Kind unter dem dünnen Stoff zu beruhigen, das doch längst auf ihre Hormone reagiert hatte.

Sie hatte kein richtiges Ziel vor Augen, ging einfach los. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut, der leichte Wind beruhigte ihre brennenden Augen. Sie verließ das Dort durch das Haupttor, an dem noch keine neuen Wachen platziert worden waren. Niemand hielt sie auf. Trotzdem wandte sie sich sofort nach links, betrat die Bäume, blieb aber immer in Sichtweite der Mauer.

Das Laub raschelte leise über ihrem Kopf im Wind.

Sie hörte den Bach rauschen, an dem sie sich so oft getroffen hatten, um dem Lärm der Stadt zu entgehen, und wandte ihre Füße von ihm ab.

An diesem Baum hatten sie einst gemeinsam gesessen und Erdbeeren gegessen, die Doku ihr mit einem strahlenden Grinsen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, bevor sie zum Trainingsplatz davonrannte. Neji hatte noch unentschlossen vor der Tür gestanden, als sie ihrer Freundin nachblickte. Sie war rot geworden, als er dastand, aber letztlich hatte sie die Schale mit den Erdbeeren angehoben und gefragt, ob sie sie nicht gemeinsam essen wollten.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie im Abendrot nach Hause gebracht und beinahe unbeholfen ihre Wange geküsst hatte, bevor er sich verabschiedete. Es schien mindestens zehn Jahre her zu sein, aber es war soviel weniger Zeit vergangen, viel zu wenig, sie hatte viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihm gehabt.

Eilig wandte sie ihre Schritte wieder ab und wurde immer schneller, als sie über und über Erinnerungen einholten.

Sie erinnerte sich an Missionen, die sie gemeinsam bestritten hatten, an Dokus bescheuerte Idee, dass man in Shimogakure sicher ganz romantisch Schlittschuhlaufen könnte, an Situationen, in denen sie ohne Neji wohl nicht unbeschadet aus einem Kampf hervorgegangen wäre. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie beinahe von fünf feindlichen Ninjas in der Luft zerfetzt worden wäre und Neji einen jeden von ihnen ausschaltete, bevor er sie auch nur erreichen konnten.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Training, daran, wie er sie immer und immer wieder dazu gedrängt hatte, sich schneller zu bewegen, ihre Kraft nicht zu Schwerfälligkeit werden zu lassen, sich nicht auf ihre Genjutsus zu verlassen. Sie konnte einen Baum mit einem einzelnen Schlag entwurzeln, doch was für einen Zweck hatte das, wenn der Feind sie zuvor mit einem Kunai durchbohrt hätte. Kurenai hatte ihre Jutsus trainiert, Neji ihre Grundlagen im Taijutsu. Und obwohl Neji immer ein strenger Lehrer gewesen war, hatten sie immer Spaß gehabt, selbst wenn Himeko zuletzt völlig kraftlos zu Boden sank und Neji sie nach Hause tragen musste.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie Neji das erste Mal in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. Sie waren beide todmüde gewesen und hatten überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, bis Doku wie jeden Morgen einfach in Himekos Zimmer platzte und ihr Kiefer beinahe hörbar zu Boden fiel.

Anschließend waren Neji und sie vor Scham beinahe im Boden versunken.

Wieder und wieder hatte Himeko die Richtung geändert, war ziellos durch die Gegend geirrt, blieb dann jedoch einfach stehen, als sie sich unter Tränen an ihr erstes Mal erinnerte, das so zärtlich gewesen war, so intensiv und voller Liebe, ganz anders als alles, was sie erwartet hatte.

Leise wimmerte sie und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen, doch versagte kläglich.

Die Erinnerungen wollten nicht stoppen, sie überschlugen sich, färbten sich bitter und unendlich süß, zu süß, um sie zu ertragen.

Dann hörte sie Rufe und Schritte und erstarrte in ihrem Schluchzen, um aufzusehen.

Sie blickte direkt in Hiashi Hyuugas Gesicht.

Sie erkannte das Haus, erkannte den Platz, auf dem sie stand und begann zu zittern. Was um aller Welt hatte sie zum Hyuuga-Anwesen geführt?!

„Hime?“ Doku klopfte zögerlich gegen die Tür. „Neji ist hier. Er sucht nach dir.“

Himeko vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen, wollte nicht, dass ihr Schluchzen bis auf die andere Seite der Tür zu hören war.

„Hime? Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Mach die Tür auf. Ich glaube er schlägt sie sonst gleich ein.“

„Ich will ihn nicht sehen.“ Himeko drehte sich im Bett um. „Schick ihn einfach weg.“

„Himeko, bitte. Hör mir zu.“ Er wollte offensichtlich nicht durch die Tür sprechen.

Himeko kannte ihn zu gut, um ihn weiter dort stehen zu lassen.

Sie öffnete die Tür nur ein kleines Stück. Sie sah mitgenommen aus.

„Können wir ein Stück gehen?“, fragte der Braunhaarige sie leise.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist?“ Ihre Stimme sollte bissig klingen, aber sie war getrübt von tiefer Betrübnis und Bitterkeit. Sie sog Luft durch die Nase ein, schniefte undamenhaft, aber die letzten Tränen brannten ihr noch in den Augen. „Immerhin bin ich ja offensichtlich nicht gut für dich.“ Ihre Finger zitterten. Ihre Stimme auch.

Sie wollte nicht wieder weinen. Es war peinlich genug gewesen, dass sie noch im Hyuuga-Anwesen die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte, nachdem Hiashi Hyuuga ihr auf so unverblümte Art ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, wie wenig er von ihrer Verbindung mit seinem Neffen hielt. Dass er sie niemals gutheißen würde, wenn Neji es wagen würde das Hyuuga-Blut auf diese Art und weise zu entehren, zu _beschmutzen_.

Es hatte nur ein gemeinsamer Nachmittag werden soll, sie hatten einfach nur mit Hinata zusammensitzen wollen und über dies und das reden, während sie Tee tranken und von den Keksen aßen, die Himeko extra für diesen Nachmittag gemacht hatte. Nur ein entspannter Nachmittag, an dem sie sich in Nejis Armen zurücklehnen konnte und mit Hinata und ihm lachen. Alles war anders gekommen, als Hinata in die Küche ging, um neuen Tee zu kochen und sich im Bad kurz frisch zu machen. Sie waren ungestört gewesen und hatten den kurzen Moment genutzt, um einige kleine Gesten auszutauschen. Neji hatte ihren Geruch eingeatmet und dann ihr Gesicht zu sich gedreht, sodass sie sich tief in die Augen sehen konnten, bevor ihre Lippen einander sanft berührten, nur ganz kurz, dann saßen sie einfach da, Stirn an Stirn gelegt und flüsterten sich leise Worte zu, zwischen denen sie sich immer wieder kurz küssten.

Hiashi hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht leise zu sein, als er die beiden dort in der intimen Umarmung sah, Himekos Knie links und rechts von Nejis Beinen auf das Sofa gesenkt, die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlossen, seine Hände an ihrem Becken. Er hatte das Tablett in seiner Hand laut klirrend auf der Anrichte abgestellt.

„Nicht. In. Meinem. Haus.“ Jedes Wort war wie ein Giftpfeil, ausgespuckt, hasserfüllt und sie verfehlten ihr Ziel nicht, denn die beiden jungen Erwachsenen auf dem Sofa stoben augenblicklich auseinander.

„Hiashi-sama.“ Nejis ganzer Körper spannte sich unter Himekos Händen an. Er hatte mit Hanabi im Innenhof trainiert, war seit Stunden nicht hereingekommen, hatte Angestellte geschickt, um die Karaffe mit Wasser zu füllen, wieso also kam er genau jetzt zurück?

Himeko traf der Hass seiner Worte wohlmöglich noch heftiger als Neji, doch sie erinnerte sich an ihre Manieren, rutschte so schnell wie möglich von Nejis Schoß und stand auf, um höflich den Kopf zu senken und das Oberhaupt des Hyuuga-Clans zu begrüßen.

Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, machte einige wütende Schritte auf seinen Neffen, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war, und knirschte dabei auf eine sehr unschöne Art und Weise mit den Zähnen.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich dieses Verhalten nicht billige! Wie kannst du es wagen, sie auch noch mit hierherzubringen?!“

„Hiashi-sama“, setzte Neji an, doch sein Onkel ließ ihn nicht sprechen.

„Ich will es nicht hören! Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nicht einfach rauswerfe, bis du wieder zu Sinnen gekommen bist!“

„Ich wollte nicht-“, versuchte Himeko ebenfalls den bebenden Zorn des Mannes vor sich zu beruhigen, ihr Kopf war immer noch angespannt gesenkt, ihre Finger waren um den Stoff ihres Oberteils geballt. Auch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Still. Du bist hier nicht einmal erwünscht!“, fuhr er sie harsch und die junge Frau zuckte zusammen. Neji berührte ihren Arm, eine Geste, die Hiashi natürlich nicht entging.

„Fass sie nicht an!“ Die Finger zuckten von ihrem Arm weg und das bohrte sich wie ein Messer in Himekos Brust. „Vielleicht war ich beim letzten Mal nicht deutlich genug, damit du es verstehst. Ich werde diese Beziehung nicht dulden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das Blut deiner Vorfahren auf diese Art beschmutzt, nicht mit einem Mädchen, dessen Vater der nächstbeste Säufer in irgendeinem Kasino sein könnte! Da könntest du ja gleich mit der nächsten Prostituierten ins Bett steigen und dein Erbe in den Wind schleudern!“

Himeko spürte ihre Fingernägel durch den T-Shirtstoff hindurch, wie sie sich in ihre Handballen bohrten. Sie zitterte, auch wenn sie versuchte diese Reaktion ihres Körpers zu unterdrücken. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm den Namen ihres Vaters entgegengeschrien, aber sie durfte nicht, hatte es ihrer Mutter versprechen müssen, als diese endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte. Wahrscheinlich hätte es auch nichts besser gemacht.

Und dennoch konnte sie es nicht verstehen. Wieso hasste Hiashi sie bloß so sehr?

Neji bebte neben ihr, Himeko konnte es spüren. Sie hob die Hand, stoppte aber bevor sie ihn berührte, bemerkte den Blick, der sie wohl am liebsten gleich erdolchen wollte.

„Ich gehe besser.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte, aber sie wollte stark sein. „Ich wollte niemanden mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen. Auf Widersehen, Hyuuga-sama.“ Kurz hatte sie aufgeblickt, aber der Zorn war zu überwältigend gewesen und so starrte sie wieder zu Boden und lief an ihm vorbei auf die Tür zu.

„Komm bloß nicht wieder“, fauchte er ihr seine Antwort hinterher, „und lass die Finger von meinem Neffen!“

„Himeko-“ Neji wollte sie aufhalten, doch das Mädchen blickte nicht zurück, auch nicht als sie beinahe in Hinata hineinlief und war an der Tür, bevor diese die Situation begriffen hatte. Sie hatte die Tränen nicht aufhalten können, auch wenn sie es versucht hatte, vermutlich waren sie keinem der Hyuugas entgangen, auch nicht Hanabi, die sich draußen auf dem Hof noch dehnte.

Himeko hatte schon lange verstanden, dass sie die gute Beziehung zwischen Neji und seinem Onkel zerstört hatte, aber wie tief seine Abneigung wirklich reichte, war ihr bis heute nicht klar gewesen.

„Himeko, du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist. Du bist das Beste, was mir überhaupt passieren konnte.“ Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Himeko konnte Doku durch den Türspalt sehen. Sie stand hinter Neji, offenbar unschlüssig, ob sie bleiben sollte, um Neji im Notfall hochkant rauszuwerfen, oder ob sie den beiden ihre Privatsphäre lassen sollte, nachdem ihre beste Freundin eben unter Tränen in die gemeinsame Wohnung gestürmt war und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen hatte. Ihr Freund hatte kaum fünf Minuten auf sich warten lassen.

„Aber ich werde nicht schuld sein, dass dein Onkel dich wegen mir rauswirft!“ Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ein Hyuuga ja nicht einfach gehen _konnte_.

„Kann ich wenigstens reinkommen?“ Er hasste es so durch Tür und Angel mit ihr zu sprechen. Er legte die Hand an das Holz, drückte leicht und Himeko gab nach und ließ ihn ein.

Sie ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen und wischte sich über die Augen, während Neji leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Bevor er sich erklären konnte, schnitt Himeko seine Worte ab: „Ganz egal, was du jetzt sagst, Neji, ich werde nicht schuld sein, dass dein Leben ruiniert wird.“

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Himeko. Er kann mich zu nichts zwingen. Irgendwann wird er sich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich dich liebe.“ Auch er setzte sich auf die Matratze, geschmeidig, schnell, und legte die Hand an ihre Wange. Sein Daumen liebkoste ihre Haut.

Himeko wollte ihm glauben, aber sie wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. „Das ist nicht wahr, Neji. Er wird es niemals akzeptieren. Er wird erst zufrieden sein, wenn du irgendein Mädchen aus der Nebenfamilie geheiratet und mit deinen Genen den perfekten Hyuuga gezeugt hast.“ Die Worte fühlten sich wie Galle in ihrem Mund an, aber sie sprach sie trotzdem aus.

„Meine Gene sind mir völlig egal.“

„Aber ihm nicht!“ Wieso verstand er es denn bloß nicht? „Du bist der stärkste Byakugan-Nutzer dieser Generation. Das sehe selbst ich und ich kenne keine fünf. Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du das nicht weißt.“

Neji sah sie an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war, dass Himeko so gut _verstehen_ konnte, was Hiashi von Neji wollte. Es tat nur so furchtbar weh, weil er das nur bekommen konnte, wenn sie ihre Gefühle begrub.

„Ich bekomme lieber gar keine Kinder, wenn ich dich dafür aufgeben muss.“ Jetzt nahm er auch die zweite Hand dazu, um ihr Kinn zu sich zu drehen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, entwand ihm das Gesicht und wischte sich noch einmal über die Augen.

„Nein, Neji, nein.“ So funktionierte das nicht. Realistisch betrachtet würde diese Beziehung doch eh nicht ewig halten. „Vesteh‘ doch.“

„Was soll ich verstehen?“, fragte er aufgebracht. „Sieh‘ mich an, Hime. Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst.“

Natürlich sah sie ihn an, aber der Blick sprach von Schmerz. „Doch, doch, das tue ich, aber wie lange noch? Ich will nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber es ist doch viel wahrscheinlicher, dass wir uns wieder trennen werden, als dass wir ewig glücklich sind.“ Neji war vernünftig, das wusste sie. Er würde verstehen, dass sie recht hatte. „Wir sind Teenager. Wir kennen uns kaum ein Jahr.“

Neji knurrte leise, schleuderte ein Kissen vom Bett zu Boden. „Also willst du uns nicht einmal mehr eine Chance geben? Du willst lieber zusehen, wie mein Onkel mich verheiratet und kleine Hyuugas mit mir züchtet?! Niemand hat das Los der Nebenfamilie verdient! Ich war mir sicher, dass ich überhaupt keine Kinder will, bis ich dich getroffen habe! Und jetzt willst du mich auch noch in diese Rolle hineinzwängen?“

Nebenfamilie. Dieses Thema lag tonnenschwer auf Nejis Seele und trotzdem hatte sie es so unbedacht aufgebracht.

„Nein. Nein, das will ich nicht!“ Er war aufgesprungen und jetzt folgte Himeko ihm. Sie hasste es, wenn er seine Ruhe verlor, noch mehr, wenn es ihre eigene Schuld war. „Aber ich bin keine Schlampe und ich will nicht als solche behandelt werden, von niemandem.“ Das war ihre eigene Achillesferse und sie vergrub das Gesicht an Nejis Brust und weinte.

Jetzt hatten sie sich gegenseitig gequält und beide hassten sich dafür. Sie schluchzte an seine Brust. Er streichelte ihr durchs Haar und versuchte noch seine eigenen Nerven zu beruhigen.

„Vergiss einfach, was er gesagt hat. Ich liebe dich, das ist alles, was im Moment zählt. Es ist ganz egal, was Onkel sagt. Er muss dich nicht mögen. Solange ich dich liebe, kann dich der Rest der Welt hassen. Ich werde sie alle von dir fernhalten, ganz egal, was passiert.“

Nach diesem Tag hatte Himeko nicht ein weiteres Wort mit dem Oberhaupt der Hyuuga-Familie gewechselt, hatte sich mit Neji bei sich zuhause getroffen oder in der Stadt, hatte nicht einmal mehr Hinata besucht, obwohl sie beide so gute Freunde waren.

Und jetzt stand sie vor ihm.

Sie stand vor ihm und trug das Kind unterm Herzen, das er immer hatte verhindern wollen.

„Himeko“, sagte er ganz erstaunt, schien noch nicht realisiert zu haben, dass sie wirklich direkt vor ihm stand und bittere Tränen vergoss.

„Ich wollte nicht hierherkommen. Es … es tut mir leid. Ich werde wieder gehen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Ich… ich…“

Beinahe hätte sie sich ihm vor die Füße geworfen, doch der runde Bauch stoppte sie. Voller Angst schloss sie die Arme darum, wollte das ungeborene Kind darin vor seinem Zorn schützen.

Er sah sie lange an, dann glitt sein Körper an ihrem Körper abwärts und verharrte auf ebenjener Wölbung.

„Verzeiht mir.“ Er durfte diesem Kind nichts tun! Sie musste es um alles in der Welt beschützen. „Bitte. Ich fleh-“

„Himeko, beruhig dich.“ Er griff nach ihren Schultern.

Himeko erstarrte.

Er zog sie an sich und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, ganz vorsichtig.

Sie verstand nicht, was hier geschah.

Er hielt sie lange einfach fest, schweigend.

„Es tut mir so leid“, brach er dann die Stille, aber das konnte er doch unmöglich gesagt haben.

Er löste seinen Griff von ihren Schultern und das blonde Mädchen sackte zu Boden.

Das musste sie sich eingebildet haben in ihrem Terror der Erinnerungen.

„Ich bitte Euch… Ich weiß, dass Ihr nicht wolltet… dass Neji nicht… nicht mit mir, aber… aber ich flehe Euch an, tut meinem Kind nichts. Es ist alles, was mir geblieben ist.“

Und jetzt langsam dämmerte Erkenntnis auf Hiashis Zügen, als die junge Frau ihr Gesicht in den Staub drückte.

„Wenn es… wenn es sein… das Byakugan hat, dann… dann werde ich es Euch…, aber wenn nicht, dann… dann…“

„Scht, beruhig dich.“ Ganz langsam sank er vor ihr auf ein Knie hinab. „Neji hat es mir erzählt.“ Er griff nach ihrem Gesicht, zog es auf dem Staub und wischte langsam über ihre Wangen. „Ich war sehr unhöflich dir gegenüber.“ Er versuchte nicht sein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. „Aber ich wollte niemals, dass du um dein Leben fürchtest oder um das deines Kindes.“ Langsam erhob er sich wieder und zog sie mit sich. „Komm, steh auf.“

Himekos Beine fühlten sich schwach an, aber sie folgte seiner Bewegung. Wie viel hier von war reine Fantasie? Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

„Ich wollte etwas anders für Neji, ja, und ich habe dich für unvernünftig gehalten, deine Zuneigung für zu wechselhaft, seine ebenso. Ich habe vergessen, dass er über alles, was er tut, zweimal nachdenkt, selbst-“ Er stoppte mitten im Satz. „Ich hätte es nicht zulassen sollen. Er ist… war seinem Vater so ähnlich, so erwachsen. Und so furchtbar verliebt.“

Die Tränen begannen wieder überzulaufen. Er weckte nur noch mehr Bilder, die Himeko über die Wochen und Monate in ihrem Herzen eingeschlossen hatte.

Und hätte sie richtig hingehört, hätte sie bemerkt, dass auch Hiashis Atem zitterte.

„Himeko“, riss er sie dann wieder aus ihrer Abwesenheit. „Ich würde gerne…“ Er stoppte, setzte noch einmal an. „In diesem Haus gibt es so viele leere Zimmer, jetzt noch mehr als zuvor. Hinata leidet sehr unter den Ereignissen und… ich habe lange keine Kinderstimmen mehr dort gehört.“

Himeko schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, Hyuuga-sama.“ Was redete er denn bloß?

Er atmete wieder ruhig, beherrscht. „Wenn du willst, kannst du hierherziehen. Die kleine Wohnung, die du mit … dem Gift-Mädchen teilst, ist nicht wirklich geeignet, um ein Kind aufzuziehen, nicht wahr?“

„Aber… aber Ihr hasst mich doch?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst natürlich nicht.“

Dann verstand sie es. „Was wenn es nicht das Byakugan hat?“ Dann würde er sie vor die Tür setzen, da war sie sich sicher. Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sie wohl möglich mit einem Byakugan-Nutzer verschwand. Natürlich wollte er das verhindern. Sie war nur ein Übel, das er solange ertragen musste, bis er seinen Anspruch auf das mögliche Doujutsu durchsetzen konnte. Dann würde er sie rauswerfen und wieder sich selbst überlassen. Insofern war diese Frage nur rhetorisch. Nein, auf dieses Angebot würde sie verzichten. Wenn das Kind das Byakugan hatte, würde sie es ohnehin verlieren, dann musste sie sich vorher nicht noch quälen.

Hiashi blinzelte. „Das…“ Dann verstand er, was sie ihm gerade unterstellte. „Das ist doch völlig egal. Es ist mein Großneffe oder meine Großnichte, ganz egal, ob er oder sie das Byakugan geerbt hat.“

All diese Worte passten nicht zu dem Mann, der hier vor ihr stand, und trotzdem wirkte sein Blick so ehrlich, dass Himeko ihrem eigenen Verstand nicht traute, der ihr eben im Wald noch so viele Streiche gespielt hatte.

„Du musst dich nicht jetzt entscheiden. Das Angebot steht.“

Er lächelte zögerlich.

Dann bemerkte er, wie sehr Himekos Knie zitterten und begann sich zu sorgen.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Ich bin so müde von all dem Laufen.“ Plötzlich schien die Müdigkeit sie zu überfallen und sie taumelte. Hiashi hielt sie fest.

„Laufen?“ Und dann verstand er, dass sie nicht über die Straße hierhergekommen war, dass sie aus dem Wald gekommen sein musste. „Bist du im Wald gewesen? Wie lange läufst du denn schon durch die Gegend?“

Sie konnte vorhin ja erst vom Tod seines Neffen erfahren haben. Ein derartiger Schock war doch schon Anstrengung genug für eine hochschwangere Frau.

„Ich weiß nicht“, stammelte Himeko, ihr war schwindelig und ihr wurde heiß und kalt und sie klammerte sich an den Mann neben sich, damit sie nicht stürzte, und er stützte sie letztlich einfach und führte sie ins Haus, um sie dort auf dem Sofa abzusetzen.

Dann wurde er plötzlich nachdenklich.

Sie hatte es Neji doch erst erzählt, kurz bevor klar wurde, dass ein Krieg unvermeidbar sein würde. Selbst wenn sie sich ihres Körpers wenig bewusst war, konnte sie da doch kaum mehr als im dritten Monat gewesen sein, wie konnte sie dann jetzt bereits so... schwanger aussehen? Er hatte zwei Schwangerschaften miterlebt und es sollte nicht so schnell gehen.

„Himeko, in welchem Monat bist du?“, hakte er nach und sie schien sich im Sitzen wieder beruhigen zu können, denn nach kurzem Zögern antwortete sie: „Im sechsten.“

Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte wieder auf ihren Bauch hinab. Er war mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Frau bei keiner ihrer Schwangerschaften im sechsten Monat bereits so… hochschwanger ausgesehen hatte.

Er stoppte sich gerade noch sich eigenmächtig von seiner Idee zu überzeugen und sah die junge Frau an. „Darf ich?“ Er deutete kurz auf seine Augen, dann auch ihren Bauch.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Wie… wieso?“ Natürlich konnte er mit dem Byakugan in ihren Körper blicken, aber das war seltsam intim, oder?

„Ich möchte nur etwas prüfen.“

Sie schob ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, was natürlich nutzlos war, wenn er es wirklich tun wollte. „Was?“ Sie vertraute ihm offensichtlich noch nicht.

„Ich war bei zwei Schwangerschaften dabei, drei, wenn man Nejis mit dazuzählt und du scheinst mit für den sechsten Monat einfach ungewöhnlich weit zu sein. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich erwartete, dass du mindestens am Ende des siebten Monats, wenn nicht schon im achten oder neunten bist.“ Was natürlich mathematisch von vorneherein unmöglich gewesen war.

„Ich… bin mir nicht sicher, was ich damit meint…“, formulierte sie zögernd, unsicher, besorgt.

„Es ist nur ein Gedanke gewesen, aber könntest du wohl möglich mit Zwillingen schwanger sein?“

Himeko blickte verwirrt zu ihm auf. Kurenai hatte gemeint, dass sie sich schnell entwickle, aber hätte sie nicht spüren müssen, wenn dort zwei Kinder in ihrem Bauch waren? Immerhin hieß das auch zwei Paar Füße und zwei Paar Fäuste und vor allem zwei Chakrazentren. Sie war eine Kunoichi, gerade sie sollte so etwas doch bemerken, oder nicht?

„Darf ich?“, wiederholte Hiashi dann seine Frage und langsam nickte sie.

Es war leicht, nur ein kurzer Blick. Immerhin war das etwas sehr Intimes, das sich wohl selbst bei seiner eigenen Ehefrau seltsam angefühlt hätte, bei der Partnerin seines Neffen hingegen erschien es beinahe falsch, und darüber war sich das Clan-Oberhaupt wohl bewusst. Und doch reichte dieser kurze Blick, denn die zwei kleinen Chakrasysteme, die dort nebeneinander in ihrem Körper heranwuchsen, waren ganz leicht zu erkennen gewesen.

Trotzdem sagte er es ihr nicht sofort, blieb noch einen Moment in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, dachte an seinen eigenen Bruder, seinen _Zwillings_ bruder.

„Hyuuga-sama?“, fragte Himeko leise, als er auch nach Minuten nichts gesagt hatte und riss ihn damit endlich wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Er sah sie kurz an, dann nickte er. „Wie ich es mir dachte.“ Und zögerlich hob er die Mundwinkel ein kleines Stück nach oben. „Zwillinge.“


End file.
